


Sunburn

by Cheeseass



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseass/pseuds/Cheeseass
Summary: A black haired boy wishes his heart can land in the purple haired girl, but he has trouble doing that. will he succeed or will someone do it first?
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Sunburn

The black haired boy finally shows his face outside the barrier that has been keeping him locked up between his lover

Though he does not know what shall happened to him and her in the next few moments

GET RICKROLLED

GET STICK BUGGED

GET DISTRACTED

lmao this is a joke fanfic im not actually doing one 

so uhhh to make it look like it has more words lets talk for a bit

ummm, what do you ship?

well i think you ship sunburn because you came here right?

i mean like i cant hurt you or anythin

everyone has opinions on everything

crap its not long enough  
ummm how about this

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye

i need it atleast 4k words for this to work lol  
Beware of the bot who speaks in chances

dont ask why i said that lol

bitches be like i- i- you- wow- i- 

BITCH WHAT? SPEAK! SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT! IM LISTENING! WERE ALL WAITING! AND YOU'RE DOING NOTHING! THIS IS NONSENSE, YOU CANT EVEN USE WORDS ANYMORE! GO OUTSIDE FOR ONCE GOD DAMN. GET A JOB FOR SOMETHING

..... Shit its not enough  
also dont take that too seriously  
ok you can leave now

or watch me do this  
sud dosgns dyodtixgjshkdhodveouxevoixevxouexpejcepjepjcepicwpjcwipgdwpixgepicepjxevjxevupxevpjxexbepuxveojxvsouaouxvwjoxveupxevjpxevxpjecpuepeiceocejcejocebpkveodvpjcecoucpie bc ceou co ojceojxevpucepjyodkhwyodyoshlsgistidhlsuofpifpuduoguecoi  
fuck that takes too long

ok time to spam copy paste

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao


End file.
